


Choosing The Path Of Madness

by rabbitholedownunder



Category: Splintered - A. G. Howard
Genre: Alternate Choice, F/M, Netherling, Red King & Queen, Team Morpheus, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitholedownunder/pseuds/rabbitholedownunder
Summary: Alyssa chooses to be with Morpheus instead of living out her mortal life with Jeb. This is during the time before Jeb proposes. Morpheus and Alyssa are in one of Morpheus's Dreamscapes. (Which I know doesn't happen in the books)





	Choosing The Path Of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction so bear with me. I know its short but I'm considering continuing it. Please give Kudos and feedback and comment if you would like for me to perhaps continue the story. Enjoy!

I stand before Morpheus, my black tulle skirt fluffed out around my thighs, stopping a few inches above my knees. Lilac fishnet tights cover my legs, while heeled, black leather boots reach just below my skirt. A smoky pink corset and bodice cover my top half, charcoal hearts and spades woven onto the fabric. My hair hangs in smooth strait sheets across my back and shoulders, my one scarlet lock standing out against the gold. A brass key, imbedded with a single shining ruby hangs against my sternum, the key to opening the mirror portals.

White, shimmering wings flutter softly at my back, the mood ring-like gems winking in the fluorescent light. I lean back against the vine covered wall behind me, its thick purple vines giving off a pulsing glow under Wonderlands’ peculiar sun-moon sphere combo. The effects of having the sun and the moon all at once creates a kind of black light, causing everything in Wonderland to glow with neon colors.

Morpheus takes a step closer, licorice and honey wafting intoxicatingly sweet from his skin. That damn hookah! I wouldn’t be so affected if he didn’t smoke it right before I arrived, every single time! It’s a reminder of our shared childhood, a comfort of both my past and my present. His scent disorients me for a second, my heart pounding an uneven staccato.

“Hello, little luv. Lovely as always to see you.” His sensual voice washes over me, liquid temptation and deep cockney accent. I blink and suppress a shiver, lifting my chin and trying for a look of nonchalance.

He takes off his hat, the blue moths quivering along the brim, silky blue hair falling over his shoulder as he bows then straightens, a cocky grin curving his dark lips. His black eyes lock onto mine, a dark storm, attempting to drag me in, to drown me in the chaos and madness pooling in their inky depths. I meet his gaze boldly, no longer insecure or cautious of his effect on me and what I might do if I give in. Because I’m stronger now, because I’ve fully embraced both sides of me, and that has made me invincible.

An emotion flickers across his face at my obvious challenge, passing too quickly for me to catch. But the colored jewels around his eyes speak clearly. He’s playful and teasing. A soft fluttering starts in my head, my netherling side urging me to let her out, to give in this once, just this once, until the next time. I shrug off the human emotions telling me that I’ll likely do something I’ll regret, freeing my darker side. Damn those sensible thoughts, the bad girl wants out to play.

I smile at him, suggestive and teasing, beckoning him closer with my eyes. His response is immediate. He closes the remaining distance until our boots touch, penning me in place with his body, his scent enfolding me, holding me hostage. And although I’ll never tell him, in that moment there isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be.

The heat from his body, so close, warms me from head to toe. Closing his wings around us, he leans closer, gloved palm caressing my cheek gently. His touch lights a fire beneath my skin, sending my heart thundering and making my cheeks heat. I look up at him, this beautifully broken creature, entranced by him. For once I give in fully to the desires of my netherling heart, not wanting to resist her at all. Reaching up, I cup his smooth, strong jaw, amazed once again at how soft his skin is. Looking deep into his eyes I let myself get sucked in, though in truth you might say I took a running leap in the deep end. Before he can react, I rise up on my toes, swiftly capturing his mouth with mine, eyelids fluttering shut. He moans against my lips, seeming surprised, but only momentarily. Recovering quickly, he presses his warm, silky lips harder on my own, his flavor coursing through me.

Gripping my waist, he draws me towards him, body held flush to body, our tongues entwining as his lullaby sizzles through my veins. I knot my fingers through his soft blue locks, tilting his head back, kissing him deeper. A rumble escapes his chest and he lifts me up in retaliation, my dress bunching at my thighs as he uses his knees to spread my legs, giving him a cradle and allowing him to lean against me, hard where I’m soft, causing a deliciously deadly friction between us.

Liquid heat travels through my abdomen as he rubs slowly against me, the motion coaxing a soft moan from my lips. Encouraged by my response, he continues, gradually grinding faster and harder, leaving him panting with lust and me moaning in wicked pleasure. My legs are wrapped around his waist, holding him to me as his hands squeeze my thighs, his body the only thing holding me up. Pulling back I stare at him, the strength of my own hunger and desire surprising me. His pupils are dilated, eyelids held at half mast, lust burning bright in his dark gaze. He looks at me in astonishment, pure, unbridled love and reverence radiating from him. Exactly the way he used to look at me during our childhood escapades, his dark eyes full of wonder. If possible, his black eyes seem to darken even more, the desire in them making me shiver.

He sets me down, hands tracking a trail from my waist to my ribs, heat seeping through his gloves and warming my skin, which pulls towards him. I need to gain control, need to get the upper hand. An idea starts to form, one that will satisfy both my needs. Stepping away, I coax the purple vines to ensnare him, visualizing them growing and stretching, coiling around Morpheus’s arms and legs like snakes. He looks up at me, eyes alight with something both exciting and terrifying.

"Best be careful, blossom. Shouldn’t start something you can’t finish. And we wouldn’t want to make a mess of things, would we?"

I smirk at him, knowing full well how meaningless his little quip is. I’m his equal in every way that counts, although sometimes I’m stronger. And he full well knows it, which is why he’s goading me.

My breath slows, although I’m still highly aware of his presence, a dark temptation bound in front of me. Unsure what to do next I look up at him, hoping to get a reading on his emotions. I wish immediately that I hadn’t. The tempest raging like a firestorm in his eyes lights a spark in my gut, expanding to an inferno. I’m instantly engulfed in flames, burning hotter, but it’s pleasurable heat. These flames lick at my heart and soul, a soft balm to my splintered heart. They meld the pieces together, a refreshing reprieve.

I’m pulled out of my thoughts as Morpheus unravels the now limp vines from around him. I briefly chastise myself for losing focus before he is using his magic to reel me towards him, teasing and amusement displayed on his face. He brings me close, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, gliding his lips along my neck, velvety and warm. My breath hitches as he kisses his way to my collarbone, and I tilt my head giving him better access. The feel of his mouth curving into a grin against my skin fans the fire, boiling my blood. Wrapping my lace-clad gloves around his neck I pull him closer, moaning as his body covers mine, his weight settling on me deliciously. Instead of holding me to the wall, he lowers us down slowly, trailing scorching kisses all over my neck and throat. Reaching my jawline he nuzzles his face in my hair, weaving his elegant fingers through it. His soft blue hair tickles my face making me breath out a small laugh. Morpheus raises his head at the sound, amused. Studying me he cups my cheek, thumb rubbing my eye markings.

“Alyssa, my blossom. You are so stunning when you release your chains. The way you make me feel... it’s like nothing I’ve ever known. You make me crazy with want. You make me mad with jealousy. You infuriate me beyond insanity. And you set my soul on fire each time I am close to you. Be mine, Alyssa. Share your forever with me. Let me rule beside you, cherish you. I will never let you down, never leave you, I will always be beside you. And I will never stop loving you. I cannot, for you put a spell on me so strong that nothing will break it. Only you can relieve me of the chains around my heart. But I would ne’er wish for you to, not anymore. Not when it would mean losing you forever. Because i would lose you. And I couldn’t bear that.”

With a final caress he looks down at me, hope burning in those fathomless orbs. I’m tempted, knowing that one day I will rule beside him, share a child with him. Knowing that we could start that future now. But I’m torn, for how could I leave my other friend? My other true love? Jeb and I have shared so much together, been through so much together. We both have the scars and memories, things only we can understand about each other. It would break my heart to lose him, to walk away and leave the truest friend I’ve ever known. And it would most certainly break his. But the Queen in me, the Queen who was born to rule Wonderland, she desires more than anything to begin my crazy and mad future with the craziest, most insane and illogical netherling there is. She yearns to break free of my human half. And for once I believe in her power fully, believe what she promises. And I give in. I look up, opening my mouth to give Morpheus my answer, when he stops my response by slamming his lips on mine. I’m immediately swept up in a passionate storm, returning his feverish kisses with my own. Urging my mouth open, he touches his tongue to mine, exploring. I revel in the feel, tasting him, our breath becoming one. Gripping my hips he spins us, flipping me on top of him, not once breaking apart.

And in that moment I feel no regret at having made the hardest decision in my life. Because I know that as long as I have Wonderland, as long as I have Morpheus, everything will work out and I won’t have to deal with things alone.


End file.
